Kindred Spirits
by RosefaerietaleRed
Summary: Wolfwood contemplates his friendship with Vash. NonYaoi.


Kindred Spirits

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of its wonderful characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wolfwood, don't the stars looking amazing tonight?"

"Hmph."

Vash frowned at his companion, "Aww, come on! Are you still mad?"

"Listen, Vash. If it weren't for your needle-noggin ways, we wouldn't be out in the middle of the desert in the first place!"

"It was your idea to have a drinking contest in the first place!"

"You should know better than to agree to a drunkard's request for a strength contest."

Vash sighed and stared into the fire that he and Wolfwood built to stave off the cold desert night. Wolfwood glanced over at him and fished out his pack of cigarettes and proceeded to light one.

"Vash, I'm not mad."

Vash grinned, "You can never stay mad at me!" he said happily.

"What about Meryl? She's going to be so pissed when she and Big Girl catches up to us."

"They're not going to catch up to us. I won't let them," Vash said evenly.

"I don't think that's up to you. They're pretty persistent," there was a hint of admiration in Wolfwood's voice.

"I won't let them," Vash said stubbornly, "I can't let them get hurt."

"Vash, the girls are going to do what they want to do. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, they both care about you. That's why Meryl is always ready to bite your head off."

Vash only repeated himself and Wolfwood just sighed and shook his head. Reaching into his bag, Wolfwood grabbed a bottle of the finest whisky he could afford (mind you, that isn't too much).

"Hey, needle-noggin, how about a drink?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vash giggled insanely as he took another gulp of the whiskey he deemed to be the "damn best alcohol in the whole, wide world' after finishing the first bottle. As Vash gaily began to sing, Wolfwood studied him intently. It was hard to imagine this goof as a dangerous being who can, at any time, destroy the whole damn planet.

Wolfwood puffed away on his cigarette. He understood his mission-to bring Vash to Knives. Yet, there was a part of Wolfwood who did not want to that. In fact, that part was becoming annoyingly stronger each day. Vash was different from what he had imagined; the guy had an unhealthy obession with donuts, loved children and wants to protect everyone. Vash was also everything Wolfwood so desperately wanted to be, but he couldn't because he was too much of a coward to do anything.

Wolfwood also had to admit that there was something about Vash that drew Wolfwood to him. Sure, Vash was an idiot most of the time, but he means well. With the insurance girls and Vash, Wolfwood dared to say that he felt complete. The question plaguing him now was would he be able to betray Vash in the end?

"Hey," Vash handed over the whiskey bottle to him, "Wolfwood? You do know that you're my best friend, right?"

Wolfwood exhaled cigarette smoke, "Yeah, I know."

Vash smiled and slumped over, unconcious from too much alcohol. Wolfwood gave a world-weary sigh and patted his head, "Hmph, needle-noggin."

The next morning, they found Meryl standing over Vash, looking triumphant, "We found you guys!"

"Hi, Mr, Vash, Mr. Priest!" Milly chirped.

Vash groaned, and Meryl whipped out a box of donuts, "Here, we brought you breakfast."

Vash gasped and proceeded to rip the box open and engulfing the donuts.

"Hey!" Meryl yelled, "Save some for everyone, you pig!"

"Oh my!" Milly gasped.

Wolfwood had to smile. Yeah, he felt complete.


End file.
